


Third day : Congratulations

by mydeardeath



Series: 7 days [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeardeath/pseuds/mydeardeath
Summary: Probably the strangest phone call Tim's ever gotten.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Series: 7 days [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1028567
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	Third day : Congratulations

Barely a day had passed since they were married and they had already passed close to being found out. And by Dick! Their big brother would not be able to keep his mouth shut if he knew. Damian hadn't expected him to sneak inside his house. They were lucky he hadn't tried to come wake Damian up in his room. He wouldn't have been hard for him to guess that something was happening upon discovering both of them lying naked together. Not that marriage would have been the first, or even the second, thing that would have come to his mind.

Damian had greeted his brother quite loudly, earning an odd look, but when he had returned to his room after answering Dick's questions there were no traces that Tim had been here.

***

Tim had been at work for a few hours, going straight to it after fleeing from Damian's apartment. It had been a close call with Dick in the room right next to them. Tim didn't want to deal with the family and their questions just yet. He himself didn't know what the hell was his relationship with Damian. Tomorrow night had been a date. He thought so at least. Which was weird to say. He had never thought of that before. He had never considered Damian like that. He knew he was adult now but he had never seemed to grow out of his dislike of Tim. Maybe it was just lust. None of them had had a relationship in quite some time. They both spent a lot of time working at W.E (now D.I for Tim) and in their costumes. They just didn't have time for that. Maybe Damian had just wanted to blow off some steam. The fact that they were married -and hell, how even weirder it was than the thought of them going out on a date- did not mean that they had to become a real couple. It was practical and settled a lot of their differences. It could just remain on paper like any sort of deal. They didn't have to see each other more than usual.

Tim busied himself with his work to avoid thinking too much about the situation. But he kept thinking about Damian as he was preparing for the merging of Drake Industries and Wayne Enterprise. It was part of their deal, making it into one single enterprise that they would both share. Tim had had doubts. One enterprise meant one CEO. But Damian had assured him it would not be a problem. He had only been interested in it because it had been Tim's position and he agreed that he would be better if he went back to it. 

He had told his secretary he would take no call this morning and yet his work was interrupted for one. She told him it was family. And yes he took those no matter how busy he might be. But they usually did not contact him at his office number. He still accepted the call nonetheless.

"Hello, Timothy" He was shocked silent for a few seconds be before recovering.

"What do you want, Ra's?

"Well, to offer my congratulations, of course. I shall send both of you a wedding present."

"Please, do not feel obliged to."

"Oh, but he would my pleasure. Even though I'm quite disappointed by this turn of event. If you wanted to join the family, there was another solution for that. I would have been happy to..."

Tim cut the communication right there, not wanting to hear more of Ra's idea. It did not want to have that in his mind.

***

Around noon, his secretary came to pull him from work. He had expected her to bring him his lunch but she had given him a weird look.

"Aren't you having lunch with Mr.Wayne, Mr. Drake? The car just arrived to pick you up."

Tim didn't remember Damian mentioning anything about it. Maybe he had sent him a text. Tim had not looked at his phone since Ra's phone call. Well, it didn't matter. He would go anyway and share their little talk with his new husband. Shit. That was so weird to say, even just in his head.

His secretary was still looking at him expectedly. He had been silent for too long and she was probably getting worried. He smiled up at her.

"Thank you for reminding me, I was so busy with work that I had completely forgotten about it".

"No worries, Mr.Drake. This is what I'm here for."

***

"So how did it go with Dick?"

"It took him more than an hour to take a hint and leave. I don't think he was quite satisfied with my answers and he might be back. He thinks I'm hiding someone."

"Well, you sort of are" Damian gave him a murderous glare at that, offended that Tim laughed at his expense. 

Tim decided to spare him and drop the discussion.

"Would you guess who called me earlier ?"


End file.
